


Airwaves

by Gia467



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Dreamverse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/pseuds/Gia467
Summary: An AU in which soulmates may interact on a 'dream plane' - the concept of lucid dreaming with someone else. You can talk, touch, feel, everything as if it's reality.





	1. Fractals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dreams, how mean you can be.

****

" _All days are nights to see till I see thee_  
_And nights bright days when dreams do show me thee."_

(Sonnet 43)

 **-Δ-**  

"Hey you."  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
The blonde's expression lifts. "You remember me!"  
  
"Now I do..." It's as if it were all coming to him in a rush, the haziness of these dreams completely lifted once he fell back asleep.

"Why don't I remember you every time, but you'll remember me?"  
  
Johnny smiles. "I'm not really sure… it took a few times I guess." He walks, no- he _floats_ over, leviating on nothing that Daniel could see, no floor, no ground. They're in a blank space like what he imagined purgatory might be like.  
  
_But,_ Daniel notes, _purgatory is one line above hell._ At least it is as long as what Catholic school had taught him meant anything. Purgatory was still meant to punish you, a blank void where you spend your days wishing for a decision and wondering where you went wrong. He decided that was _not_   _hell-lite,_ certainly not if that boy is here. He's too good, too pure. Those blue eyes come into view, light blonde hair hanging around his face as he levitates above him upside down, their eyes still locked.  
  
_Oh no, this is certainly too good for that._  
  
"I've missed you." He says.  
  
Daniel was a little surprised that out of all things his brain might conjure up, an attractive, blonde haired boy was the one that it chose to manifest nearly every night. His anxiety dissipates inside his chest and he leans up, as if a force under his feet has shifted in his favour, his mouth quickly connecting with Johnny's lips.

It's a few wonderful moments before he disconnects his mouth from Johnny's, and the boy is once again right side up. Closing his eyes again, Daniel manages to envision a field of grass and trees, which soon turns into grass, trees _and_ flowers, along with shining sun and light breeze like in the movies; something that New Jersey never seemed able to produce in waking life.

There is no where or when in these dreams. He can create everything from nothing, even boys that love him like Johnny does. They sit in the perfect grass and watercolor flowers, making idle talk like any normal lovers whom have run into each other again.

"How was your day?"  
  
Daniel sighs, "Same old I guess. So far, this has been the highlight." He squeezes Johnny's hand, feeling little prickles on his skin from the blades of grass as they lay, side by side in the vast expanse of green. "What did you do today?"  
  
"I went to school and did the usual, and when I got home I helped my mom with her little vegetable garden. She wants to try growing tomatoes and stuff 'cause her neighbor does it, and she thinks a good idea even though she can hardly keep flowers alive."

Daniel laughs a little. "Your mother sounds funny." 

Johnny's smile is fond, loving. "She's really great. If only you could meet her, you'd like her." 

"I bet I would. Why is she planting tomatoes now, though?" Even in a dream, Daniel's need for rational thought apparently drew the line at whether or not a person could successfully grow vegetation in the beginning of March. 

Johnny only shrugs. "It's already getting hot where I am. It's a good time to start, lots of rain soon, maybe."   
  
Daniel pouts. "Newark's always cold, save for two months out of the year it seems like... it sure rains a lot though." He thinks about the news that he watched with his mother before bed. Snow they said, still coming in the next few days. He didn't mind, really. He liked snow most of the time.   
  
"You've told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here," Johnny waves a hand above their faces, the clouds part and more sun comes to graze Daniel's face, warm and sedating and so, so real.  
  
He's impressed with himself. He thinks that maybe that's where the flax-haired boy came from; like he was trying to summon a human form of _Apollo Helios_ from his fantasies.  
  
"Right here, you can always have sun as much as you want; it'll be like you're living in California with me."

"The sunshine state." Daniel says. 

Johnny blinks, brows knitting together in confusion. "That's _Florida,_  cutie.”

Daniel's cheeks get even warmer. "Same thing basically."

He's laughing softly now. "You're adorable." Johnny tilts his head to face him, inching closer bit by bit until a kiss is pressed to his cheek, nosing along his jaw.

Daniel turns sideways to face him again, mouths nearly meeting again. "Is there snow where you are?" He asks, curious again.  
  
"No."

"Really?" 

"None that I can remember. It won't ever look like Russia unless the end times are near." Johnny looks at him again, gently playing with his hair. "What's snow like? I mean, what's it feel like?"

Daniel has to think for a moment, he'd never really thought about it in detail. It was cold, yes. Pretty and light except for when it also rained at the same time and became hail or sleet. It made a huge drab mess when spring started to peak through and make dirty, brown-grey heaps of it all.  

"It's kinda like the inside of a freezer, where all the ice collects. Sometimes you can make things with it like snowmen, or igloos. Do you wanna see it?"   
  
Johnny looks at the sky above their heads as if to expect to see it falling. "Sure, but show me fluffy snow, like movie snow."  
  
Daniel chuckles, "Sure, comin' right up." He closes his eyes for or two moments before he can feel the air get crisper, beginning to feel those tiny, feather-light touches to his face that barely register as cold.  
  
Johnny's enthralled by the white, melty drops. "This is amazing!"  
  
Daniel gets another idea. Holding out his hand, he pictures a snowflake, perfectly formed and not a single flaw, the size of his palm.  
  
"Here," He holds it out to Johnny; a perfect and detailed piece of magical dream-snow like it were indelible ice. "For you."  
  
He examines it, looking over the sharp angles  and tiny details that Daniel's brain had carved into it to make it just right. Daniel admires him there, barely holding the thing by the tips of his fingers, covered now by some red wool gloves.

He remembered another thing;  Johnny's favorite color was red. Red like the end of sunsets, red roses, and cherries. Red like the jacket he could recall him wearing a few times prior; it looked good on him.  
  
Johnny looks at his delicate ice creation, a little gloomy. "If only it would still be here when I woke up."  
  
_When he woke up._

 _But you aren't gonna wake up,_  Daniel thinks to himself.

Not like he would every morning, in bed and alone without the wonderful company of a blonde blue-eyed boy that could make the sun appear at will. He panics a little, he could feel himself slipping, and quick.

 _Oh no!_ _Not now, I'm not done yet! Wait a minute, one more kiss!_

_..._

There's a few words on his tongue. Something about what Johnny means by that, and he says them softly but still aloud as if it would somehow matter anyway, now that he's groggy and awake in his own bedroom. He squints open his eyes, the intrusive morning light leaking in from the open curtains on his windows.

It's snowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets all metaphysical in here.

**-Δ-**

 

He’s three doses deep into an over the counter antihistamine on a Friday night, quite the perfect combination to sleep deeply and without interruption. As he gets ready for bed, there’s a nagging question at the back of his mind of whether or not something _is_ wrong with him, that he’s so eager to spend time with someone who doesn't exist outside of his own imagination. He almost wants to chalk it up to being so insurmountably bored during the day that he has to make up some kind of half-realistic person to pass the time until something real came along.

Sometimes he'd remember him when he woke up and he'd look to the side of his bed as if to find him there asleep with him; that might've been the worst part of all this.

He'd fallen asleep that night watching Bruce Lee kick ass in _Enter the Dragon_ , and when he finally did fall asleep some twenty or so minutes after the ending fight, his little human sunflower wasn't there to greet him this time.

“Johnny?”

He blinks, picturing his own street. Maybe he's outside, waiting for him like a late night date. "Hello?"

He closes his eyes again, for a few seconds this time until he could form a clear picture in his mind. Maybe he needed to envision him or something.

_C'mon Johnny._

“Johnny–”

He's tackled to the floor and once he's flipped over, he's relieved to see Johnny's face. Daniel's gaze immediately falls to his hair.

“What's on your head… and what are you wearing?”

“It's a gi, it's for karate. I just got home from practice a little while ago, you weren’t waiting long, were you?”

Daniel still found it odd that he talked like that, but never pressed the issue.

“I fell asleep watching Enter the Dragon... go figure I'd dream you up like this.”

Johnny's eyes turn mischievous, looking down at himself as if to observe. “Wanna spar?”

Daniel shakes his head, shoulders still pinned under Johnny's palms, weight pressing into his lap. “ I don't know how to… not really anyways...”

“No matter, you can here.”

 _That’s true enough,_ he thinks. His thoughts turn to actions as Johnny waves away the coloured sky and outside turns to indoors. It's an unfamiliar place, an empty dojo with just the two of them.

“Oh, wow.” Daniels transfixed, it's awfully nice.

“I've thought about this before, whenever my sensei makes us do warm-ups, sometimes I’d just daydream about you as much as I could get away with.”

Daniel looks up at Johnny’s face, the boy sitting neatly in his lap. “And what do you think about?”

Johnny smiles. “This, mostly.”  In two seconds Daniel's wrists are pinned firmly above his head in one of Johnny's hands, while his mouth is busy kissing down his neck. “I think about play fighting with you sometimes, about other things too… come on, try something...”

Daniel tests this theory, pretending he knew everything that Johnny would and that the white gi and black belt wrapped around his waist was on his body too. They roll around some, a bundle of limbs trying for the upper hand. In Daniel's head, they are evenly matched, but Johnny's still stronger and soon pins him again on the mats. Daniel turns his gaze to the wall opposite them, where he can see their reflection in the mirrors that cover the surface from floor to ceiling. It's so detailed that he wishes he could remember it this way, instead of little fragments here and there whenever something in waking life prompted a memory.

Johnny laughs softly, a little giggle that is awfully nice while he’s still on top of him. Daniel quickly decides that he likes Johnny sitting in his lap like this. He likes his blonde hair and deep blue eyes and the light colored freckles below his eyes, and as Johnny noses along his jaw with little kisses, Daniel’s next sentence comes out before he can stop it.

“I really wish you weren't just in my head. I wish you were actually real.”

It was painful having to do this nearly every night for months and have nothing to actually to look forward to. What's the point of all these things, all these fantasies and escapades, playing on rings of Saturn and flying high in the night sky over Daniels hometown, laying in the summer grass side by side. What was the point of all this? He couldn't truly be happy in his dreams if it was _only dreams_ , with no loving boy to wake up to in real life.

_They're just dreams. Nothing more, nothing less. It's just me._

Johnny just looks frustrated now. “I _am_ real, why don't you believe me?” Releasing Daniel's wrists from their gentle hold, he's once again in his lap and his hands now limply by his sides, no usual joy in his face, no excited glint in his eyes.

“You're in my dreams... I don't know you at all!”

“That's the point, it's meant to be. We don't have to know each other in real life for both of us to exist. You exist, I exist. All this," he gestures to the room all around them, “This might not be real, but _I am_ , and you are too. When I wake up I remember you just the same… _and_ ,” He leans down, faces close to one another. “I know you do too, or else you wouldn’t be so upset over it. So, if you’re real, why can’t I be?”

Ugh, his brain apparently developed him a little too much, if he was able to successfully start winning arguments.

Daniel shakes his head. "This is insane." Maybe if he had some proof, something to do with Johnny. Maybe he could look him up in the goddamn whitepages. If only he'd be able to remember more of these dreams when he was awake. "What's your name, your full name?"

"Johnny Lawrence. I live in Encino Hills, 4050 Hayvenhurst Avenue. Why don't you call me? 818-4755, look me up. I'll answer the phone, I promise."

"What if I don't remember anything again?"

He shrugs. "Then we'll try again until you do, I don't care. We'll just keep trying. Maybe we can write it somewhere and it'll appear in real life. You've gotta try to wake up though, right now so you remember it." He presses himself closer, laying them side by side, still intertwined by their legs.

Daniel repeats the six digits carefully, trying to imprint it to his memory in the same way that those faint bits of conversation would sometimes be left there. If we could remember the name at least, even just the city of Encino and Johnny's full name, he could try and find him.

"Wake up, Daniel, come on."

Daniel tries, tries to blink repeatedly, get his heart rate going, anything that usually triggers it. _Ugh, stupid doped up brain, wake up!_

"What usually does it?"

He blushes. "Whenever I kiss you or somethin’, my heart rate gets all fast and it wakes me up."

"Alright," Johnny smirks adorably before kissing him again, trying to feel Daniel's pulse through the gi he was still wearing. "Is it working yet?"

Daniel groans, smiling into his kiss. "I don't think so... keep trying..."

Johnny tries harder, kissing everywhere he can get, and Daniel giggles as his collarbone is nibbled on. "Wake up Daniel, come on, wake up..."

_Come on, wake up... Wake up!_

He feels it, the tugging sensation, and repeats those six-digits again.  He blinks once, twice, three times before he realizes. The white, popcorn ceiling of his room swims into view.

"Oh!" He sits up. _Shit, it worked._

He thinks back to the dream, trying to pick out the details he gave him.

_Johnny... Johnny Lawrence in Encino..._

_"818-4755. I'll answer the phone, I promise."_

"Yes!"

Throwing off his bed sheets, he grabs a pen from his desk and writes the 6 digits on the closest piece of paper he can find. He looks to his clock; it was only 6:30 in the morning, barely light outside. He quietly heads out of his room and into the kitchen, looking at the phone. He wanted to call now, but from what he knows it was even earlier there and he was not about to call at such a ridiculous hour. _But then again, what if he's waiting by the phone? He said he'd answer it. And if you're awake... he's awake._

Given that he actually exists.

_Just try. Maybe he's by the phone now._

A little hesitantly, he picks up the reviewer, hearing the dial tone on the other end before punching in the numbers on the piece of paper, hand shaking a little.

It rings barely twice before someone picks it up.

"Hello?"

It's the same voice. That slightly raspy male voice.

"Is this who I think it is? You did remember-"

Daniel freezes up, getting a sudden, all-over cold feeling. It's like a loud noise in the middle of the night or when something moves on its own when it shouldn't; he doesn't like it and suddenly slams down the phone so hard on the hook he's sure he's somehow damaged it.


End file.
